1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanner, especially for reading out images of picture frames photographed on photographic film.
2. Background Art
A film scanner has been known in the art, wherein picture frames on photographic film are scanned through an imaging device, like a CCD, to obtain electronic image signals of the picture frames. The image signals are converted into digital image data, and processed for printing images on photographic paper or the like on the basis of the image data. To scan the picture frames, light is projected from a light source onto the photographic film, and those light components which pass through the picture frame are received on the CCD, and converted into the image data.
In an example of a film scanner, the filmstrip is continuously advanced along a film passageway, and the light source projects light in synchronism with the movement of the filmstrip, to scan the picture frame in a sequential manner. In another example of a film scanner, the filmstrip is advanced by use of such a film carrier as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-75417. The film carrier as disclosed in this prior art is provided with a supporting member that is movable in the film advancing direction. The film strip is placed in the supporting member, and the picture frames are scanned through a CCD in synchronism with the movement of the supporting member.
In such a film scanner using the film carrier with the above mentioned movable supporting member, the filmstrip should conventionally be placed each individually in the supporting member. Therefore, this type of film scanner cannot efficiently scan a large number of picture frames on a plurality of filmstrips which are forwarded from different customers to a photofinisher in order for printing. It might be possible to splice the filmstrips into a long web, and supply the long film web from a reel to the film carrier. In that case, however, it would be necessary to move the long film web back and forth along with the movement of the supporting member, so a complicated control sequence would be needed for winding and unwinding the long film web.